


Ausflug mit Hindernissen

by anja79



Series: Blumen-Bingo [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zu den Frühlingschallenges auf deutsch_fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausflug mit Hindernissen

**Bingo (deutsch-fandom):** Begriffe / Heuschnupfen  
 **Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
 **Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, etwas Humor  
 **Länge:** 1.623 Wörter

**A/N:** Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe.

**Warnung:** Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :) Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

***

Nach langem hin und her hatte es endlich geklappt, dass sie an diesem Samstag doch noch ihren Angelausflug machen konnten. Thiel hatte es seinem Vater überlassen, den See auszusuchen. Herbert war heute Morgen schon früher aufgetaucht, als sie abgemacht hatten. Thiel wunderte sich schon etwas, machte sich aber weiter keine Gedanken. Nachdem sie ihren Proviant aus zwei Thermoskannen und belegten Broten zusammengepackt hatten, verließen sie das Haus.  
  
Vor dem Haus wartete auf Thiel eine Überraschung. Statt Herberts Taxi stand dort ein Fahrrad mit Satteltaschen. Die Angel war an der Stange des Fahrrades festgemacht.  
  
„Vaddern, was soll das?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
  
„Tja, Junge. Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung“, erklärte Herbert achselzuckend und wollte zu seinem Rad.  
  
„Nix da Vaddern. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon“, erwiderte Thiel und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
„Mensch, Frankie. Gestern Abend hat das Auto den Geist aufgegeben und da musste ich halt etwas improvisieren. Außerdem kann dir etwas Bewegung nur gut tun, damit du dein jetziges Gewicht auch hältst.“ Herbert grinste und pikste Thiel in den Bauch.  
  
„Wann bist du denn bitte das letzte Mal mit dem Rad gefahren!“  
  
„Das verlernt man nicht. Und nun komm Junge. Hol dein Rad, damit wir loskommen.“  
  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, ging aber dann doch in den Keller und holte sein Rad. Zum Glück hatte er letztens schon mal danach geschaut und die Reifen aufgepumpt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Das Fahrrad von Herbert entpuppte sich leider nicht als das Zuverlässigste. Sein Vater hatte einen See ausgesucht, der weit abgelegen lag. Während der langen Fahrt sprang gleich zweimal die Kette ab. Mit Mühe und Not bekam Thiel das wieder hin, allerdings hätte er es beim zweiten Mal am liebsten weit weg geworfen. Endlich am See angekommen, atmete Thiel erstmal tief durch.  
  
Herbert hatte zwar eins der Boote reserviert, aber weil sie sich ziemlich verspätet hatten, waren mittlerweile doch schon alle vermietet.  
  
So blieb ihnen nichts anders übrig als sich ans Ufer zu setzen um von dort aus zu angeln. Nach mehreren Stunden hatten sie leider immer noch nichts gefangen. Also beschlossen sie die Sachen wieder zusammen zu packen und nach Hause zu radeln.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Rückweg führte sie am Aasee vorbei. Thiel schaute am Ufer entlang, dabei entdeckte er eine ihm bekannte Person auf einer Bank. Als er näher kam sah er, dass ein Fahrrad an der Bank lehnte. Er bremste und stieg ab. Sein Vater fuhr einen Schlenker nach rechts und stieg neben Thiel ab.  
  
„Hättest ja mal einen Ton sagen können, dass du hier anhalten willst“, moserte Herbert.  
  
Thiel ignorierte diesen Einwurf. Stattdessen wandte er sich der Person auf der Bank zu.  
  
„Moinsen Frau Haller.“  
  
„Hallo Herr Thiel. Auch unterwegs bei dem schönen Wetter?“; begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.  
  
„Jo. Is ´ne längere Geschichte“, entgegnete Thiel und schaute zu Herbert.  
  
Frau Haller grinste wissend.  
  
„Dann mach´s doch das nächste Mal selber“, brummte Herbert, schnappte sich sein Fahrrad und radelte davon.  
  
Thiel sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, wandte sich dann aber wieder Frau Haller zu. „Was hat Sie denn hierher verschlagen?“  
  
„Wir, also Nadeshda und ich hatte eigentlich eine Fahrradtour an den See geplant. Doch leider musste sie kurzfristig bei ihren Eltern im Restaurant einspringen.“  
  
„Oh. Vielleicht schafft sie es ja doch noch“, überlegte Thiel.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht“, entgegnete Frau Haller wenig überzeugt.  
  
„Wissen Sie was Frau Haller, ich lade Sie zu einem schönen kalten Getränk Ihrer Wahl ein“, entschied Thiel spontan und deutete auf die Terrasse des Restaurants gegenüber.  
  
„Sehr nett von Ihnen Herr Thiel.“ Frau Haller sah schon gleich wieder viel fröhlicher aus.  
  
Wegen des schönen Wetters war die Terrasse des Restaurants gut besucht, aber sie hatten Glück, ein Tisch war noch frei. „Als hätte er auf uns gewartet“, scherzte Frau Haller, als sie sich hinsetzte.  
  
Thiel grinste.  
  
Sie bestellte sich eine Apfelschorle. Thiel entschied sich für ein Wasser, da er großen Durst hatte. _Obwohl ein Eis auch keine schlechte Idee wäre_ , dachte er, als er die Eiskarte studierte.  
  
„Der Herr Professor hat mir erzählt, dass das Eis hier ganz besonders gut sein soll“, sagte Frau Haller im gleichen Moment.  
  
„Na wenn der Herr Professor das sagt“, entgegnete Thiel und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Er legte die Karte zur Seite und schaute auf den See. Als das Wasser gebracht wurde, trank er es fast in einem Zug aus.  
  
„Ihre Tour scheint ja ganz schön anstrengend gewesen zu sein“, schmunzelte Frau Haller.  
  
„Ein Reinfall trifft es wohl eher“, entgegnete er und erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.  
  
„Naja, das scheint wohl eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände gewesen zu sein“, versuchte sie ihn aufzubauen.  
  
„Ja vielleicht“, zuckte Thiel mit den Achseln. „Auf jeden Fall wird es mit meinem Vater nie langweilig“, sagte er grinsend.  
  
Frau Haller nickte.  
  
Thiel nahm noch einmal die Eiskarte in die Hand. Nach diesem Horrortrip hatte er sich eigentlich eine Belohnung verdient. Er schaute zu Frau Haller rüber und sah, dass sie ebenfalls die Eiskarte in der Hand hatte.  
  
„Wir gönnen uns jetzt noch ein schönes Eis, Herr Thiel. Das übernehme ich aber“, erklärte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
„Da kann ich ja schlecht nein sagen“, entgegnete er und verbeugte sich leicht über den Tisch hinweg.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kein Fisch gefangen, dafür nett Eis gegessen mit Frau Haller. Alles in allem war das doch gar kein so verkehrter Start ins Wochenende gewesen, dachte Thiel. Und Herbert hatte sich ja eigentlich schon alle Mühe gegeben, damit ihr Ausflug nicht ins Wasser gefallen war – das mit dem Auto hatte er ja nun wirklich nicht vorher wissen können. Wobei … Thiel seufzte. Herberts Taxi war insgesamt gesehen schon öfter in Reparatur als auf der Straße. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach das nächste Mal lieber selbst um die Organisation kümmern. Er öffnete die Kühlschranktür ein zweites Mal um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch genügend Bier hatte. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ja Lust, den Tag noch mit ihm auf dem Balkon ausklingen zu lassen.  
***


End file.
